


Monster I Have Become

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is running from the wrong people to the wrong people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster I Have Become

It wasn't the chase that made his heart race, and it surely wasn't the shouting of the angry hunters behind him. That much he knew. It was the kill. It was the man he had left dead by the river, rotting, even as he was just freshly deceased. It was the thrill of how he used his bare hands to rip a man's throat out and toss him against a tall redwood tree like a rag doll. It was so empowering. 

This changed things, however. He couldn't be the person that he was before. He was a monster now, something he never wanted for himself, something he never meant to become… Something he had once hunted.

The chase ended when he had hid himself deep in the basement of an abandoned home, just off of Wilder's Trail. The town was famous for how many people came just to see the home - rumors of it being haunted were blazing around the media like a wild fire. Everyone knew about it, but only the bravest entered. And of course he was no stranger to bravery. He was no scared child in the face of a challenge. When he took the time to really look around though, he knew he had made a huge mistake by entering the home - by turning down the trail.

There were jars everywhere, lining the walls on shelves and stacked on the floor and the furniture. They were filled with tongues, eyes, noses, and ears. His stomach lurched at the thought of who they might belong to, knowing how many young teens had disappeared in the past few years on dares to spend a single night just outside on the porch of the broken down house. He knew a few of the lost souls who had disappeared, knew them from school, from work and even a few from his neighborhood, but he didn't want to think of them like this. This was too sick even for his liking. When he killed the man at the river, he had a reason. He had been hunted and shot at. He was protecting himself.

He quickly got up from the place he was crouching in the corner, unknowingly being watched by a pair of curious eyes just above him. As he wandered around the cold basement, he carefully took every detail into consideration. He noticed the cracked walls, the blood stained daggers and blood soaked clothes. He wrinkled his nose as he began to smell the god awful stench of rotting human remains that lay in piles on the floor. 

His exploration was cut short and he stilled when he heard a creaking just above his head. His heart stopping dead and slowly tipping his head back to be met with bright red eyes, his own pair going wide as the creature lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. He cried out what would be his last word, "DEAN!" as his head spun from the impact. The being tore his heart out of his chest and feasted on it right in front of him.

He tried to shout again, even knowing his older brother would never find him or his body in this house of torture and death.


End file.
